Shores Like White Waves
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Base on Ernest Hemingway's Hills Like White Elephant. Takes place six years after the First Super Saiyan Girl. For 6 years, Oturan haven't seen Vegeta in a long time. She spent the night with Vegeta at the bar, thinking about lives, and their affection as close friends, and Bulma thinks Oturan has a bad influence on her. What can changes her mind about Oturan? Whole series are up!
1. Spending My Time With the Saiyan Prince

Summary: Base on "Ernest Hemingway" "Hills Like White Elephant". Side story from "First Super Saiyan Girl". Six years later, Oturan returned to meet Vegeta again to go to a memorial place. Suddenly, Bulma knows that Vegeta and Oturan was hanging out of town. Barely humorous, violence, and bad language.

Rating: T (Teen for sexual harassments and dialogue)

Genre: Drama/Hurt & Comfort

Shores Like White Waves

 **Chapter 1: Spending My Time With the Saiyan Prince**

It was early evening at 5:00. Six years later after Oturan returns her memories back, the woman with the black spiky hair was soaring down, then stand on the see through tunnel. It was a mid June at the West City.

She was only 21 years old, and still wore her Seraenian strapless cleavage top, pants, brown slip-on shoes, and fingerless gloves that lasted five years.

Her chest is bigger than ever and her muscles grew. Her eyes are more mature.

She looks around to search the Capsule Corp as her arm cross to her chests.

"It has been years since I kill a man here," Oturan sighed, in another voice. She suddenly saw Bulma driving on a hover car. "Bulma!" She follows Bulma to Capsule Corp.

"I've been follow!" exclaimed Bulma. "Bulma!" Oturan called. Bulma stops her hover car toward Capsule Corp.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" asked Bulma.

"Bulma, it's me, Oturan," Oturan said. "Oturan? You look like me!" exclaimed Bulma. "You have a perfect looks like me!"

Oturan starts blushing. "Where is your husband? I was looking for him since I was out for five and a half years ago," Oturan said. "He said that he wants to meet me again today."

"Really? How could you remember that much longer?" asked Bulma. "Anyhow, he is in the Gravity Room training always. I'll take you around."

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma lead Oturan inside the Capsule Corp while Oturan looks around.

"It just got curious as I went to this place," Oturan said. "Capsule Corp. is actually my home to my family, but if you like, you can stay!" said Bulma.

"Thanks, but I'm only here for a hero reunion," Oturan said. "Mom, you're home!" said a lavender-haired boy.

"Hi, honey, Oturan's back!" Bulma said. "Trunks, you gotten much older, did you?" laughed Oturan.

"Oh, my gosh! I never seen you dress like that without a shirt, O-Oturan!" Trunks exclaimed.

"This clothes I wore was from six years ago, and it never wears off," said Oturan.

"You have any chance that I can meet your father again?" "Sure," Trunks chuckled nervously.

He stares at Bulma. "Mom, give yourself a break! I will take Oturan to the Gravity Room." "Sure, do so!" said Bulma.

"( _She looks like Bulla!)_ " Bulma starts laughing. Trunks took Oturan to the Gravity Room.

 **Gravity Room**

Vegeta was evading the laser as he flew. He was on his undershirts and black shorts with his boots and gloves. Vegeta yells in battle cry as he avoided the laser.

Someone was knocking the door. "Dad, there's someone who likes you to meet again!" said Trunks. Trunks shut down the laser machine.

"I'm in the middle of my training, boy! Do you really had to interrupt me?" Vegeta growled. He opens the door.

Oturan appeared running toward her old friend. "Vegeta!" said Oturan. She hugged Vegeta as she weeps softly. "Oturan, you've changed!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me," whispered Oturan, she burst her tears. "I knew it was you, but you look like yourself in five years ago," Vegeta said. "You're almost as taller as me, and that were the only difference you have."

"It was actually six years ago," sniffled Oturan, rubbing her face. Vegeta smells himself as he let go of Oturan. "I better take a shower before you smell me," Vegeta said. "You seem to reek as well."

"Oh! I haven't taken a bath for a while!" exclaimed Oturan. Bulma ran to the Gravity Room. "Vegeta, you better not share the shower with Oturan!" Bulma shouted.

"Shut up, woman! Of course I'm showering alone!" shouted Vegeta. He whispered to Oturan, "Of course I will, and I want to get used to see your chests." "...!" Oturan exclaimed.

Vegeta pushed Oturan to the bathroom. "Whoa, dad, what are you doing to Oturan?" exclaimed Trunks. "Clean up the gravity room, boy!" Vegeta shouted.

 **Later, at the bathroom...**

"You're going first to shower since you haven't bathe yourself for a month. I'll start watching you to remove all your clothes you have on."

She removed her shoes, gloves, and her Seraenian strapless combat clothes. "Would you be comfortable if I only had my thong on?" asked Oturan.

"It's your decision, not mine!" Vegeta scoffed, twitching his eyes. "My extra pair of my clothes is inside my pockets," said Oturan. "Your clothes capsule from Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"If it comes in emergency, yes," chuckled Oturan. She went inside the shower only in her thong on, and then turns the hot water on.

"I've been showering in cold water for a long time...and this feels good..." She sighed.

Vegeta smells himself again. "I smell worse than the time you came inside the gravity room!" Vegeta groaned in disgust. He removed his gloves, boots, his undershirt, and shorts.

He was only on his same undergarment that Oturan was wearing, but in man style. He hurried in the shower. Oturan suddenly stared behind at Vegeta. "Ah!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Your back must be sore," Vegeta chuckled. "You better relax." He rubs Oturan's back. "Once you're done showering, you rub my back." Oturan grabs her shampoo inside her thong. Oturan starts sighing deeply.

"Gross! How did you do that?" Vegeta groaned. "It was one of the skills of Seraenian to grab some emergency inside our fabric," said Oturan. "I learn it from my father. We usually take a shower like this."

She washed her spiky soaked hair. "How's Guy?" Vegeta asked. "He's still lives with me," said Oturan. She washed her hair.

"Could you switch?" Vegeta asked. "Sure," said Oturan. She stands behind Vegeta as he takes a shower.

Oturan start rubbing Vegeta's back. "My back..." Vegeta sighed. He grabs his hair gel, but suddenly, Oturan rubbed his butt cheeks.

"H...hey! What the heck are you doing?" He shouted. "Your bottoms feels rough," said Oturan.

"I fell down the stairs a lot, so that I landed on my butt," Vegeta chuckled.

He quickly grabs his hair gel. "I finally master the Seraenian tradition of showers."

Oturan starts laughing with Vegeta. "You can't even grab one shower supply under your thong!" laughed Oturan.

"Ha! You Seraenian have some silly tricks to show everyone when you're partly naked!" Vegeta laughed.

Later, after the shower, Oturan dries herself off while she put on gels on her hair.

She presses her clothes capsule to make her new clothes summoned. "Thanks, Bulma," said Oturan.

She took off her towel and her wet thong and put on her clean thong, then her Seraenian strapless cleavage top and pants. She lastly put on her finger-less gloves and her slip-on shoes.

 **Bedroom**

Vegeta put on his thin undergarments on, and then his dark blue spandex jumpsuit with his Saiyan boots and his gloves. He started flying to head to the bathroom to check Oturan.

"Oturan, right after you take a shower, let's go hang out at the bar in the south," Vegeta said. "You? You are expecting me to drink?!" puzzled Oturan, glaring at Vegeta.

"We met again when you're fifteen, but you came back six years later, that makes you 21!" Vegeta said.

Bulma appeared walking at the hallway. "What do you think you are doing to Oturan?" asked Bulma. Vegeta thinks a lie.

"Woman, I'm going out of town with Oturan for a while, we are heading to the grassland," Vegeta said. "Okay, enjoy the landscape!" said Bulma.

Vegeta put his arms on Oturan's bare shoulders. "Uh..." Oturan stammered. "Don't you...even think... about it!" shushed Vegeta. He went out of the Capsule Corp with Oturan. Oturan follows Vegeta.

"Let me tell you something, do you still have your original memories?" "What makes you say that? I'm fine, and I can still hover and fight likes a woman!" Oturan sighed.

Vegeta starts soaring while Oturan follows him. "We'll be at the ocean to look," said Vegeta. He and Oturan flew south of the West City.

 **Inside Capsule Corp…**

Bulma went to the bathroom, but Oturan's clothes are still lying on the floor. "...!" Bulma exclaimed. She even saw Vegeta's clothes lying in the place as Oturan's clothes.

She grabs Vegeta's undershirt as her face was red. "Vegeta! How dare you take a shower with Oturan, you idiot! I'm your wife, not Oturan!

She may be as sexy as me, but she's too young for you!" She yells toward the ceiling.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Hello, readers! My name is Aym Blast, if you do not see it at the disclaimer! It's been a while since I publish this story! I like the original plot from Ernest Hemingway's Hills Like White Elephant, so I decided to do one parody from Dragon Ball Z! I rather make this whole story into a chapter instead of all in one chapter. If I did, the whole story might be boring! Reviews, please!**


	2. Shores Like White Waves

**Chapter 2: Shores Like White Waves**

 **Nowhere in the sky…**

Oturan and Vegeta still soar in the air. "How far is the ocean?" asked Oturan. "Nothing much, but we're almost there," Vegeta said.

 **Beach**

The sandy hills near the beach were white and soft. The sand has some grass around the sandy hills. Nothing more, but the shores moves. They landed on the ground of the sand.

"This place is calm and peaceful," said Oturan. "The bar is that way," Vegeta said, pointing west of the beach.

They went inside the bar. No one but the female bartender was there. Some of the neon light flickers.

"Whoa, it is more quiet than the beach..." said Oturan. Vegeta and Oturan sat at the opposite side of the table. "What are we drinking?" Vegeta wipe his sweats on his forehead.

"This is sweltering," Vegeta said. "I said, what are we drinking?" asked Oturan, in annoyed voice. Vegeta walk to the female bartender. "Two beers, miss," Vegeta said, slam the table with his money.

"What size? Large?" asked the female bartender. "Yes, two large beers," Vegeta said. The female bartenders pout beer into two glass of empty cups, then stares at Vegeta. "Done serving, sir," said the female bartender.

She gives Vegeta two beers. Oturan was staring at the window to watch the shores moving as she sat down the chair. The shores were white and clear.

"Beautiful shores," said Oturan.

Vegeta put one glass of beer on the table while he drank his own beer. "What was beautiful about the shores?" Vegeta asked. "Its colors," said Oturan.

Vegeta sat down on another chair. "Is it white?" Vegeta asked. "You must be seeing things. If you were me, you would see green." "Did you see the shores white?" asked Oturan. Vegeta muttering in lower voice.

Oturan stares at the picture of the white shores, then looks at the windows with the shores outside. "The picture that I see just looks the same from the shores outside," she said.

"What was the name of the picture?" Vegeta looks at the picture that Oturan stares. "I remember this picture, it is called White Foreshore," Vegeta said.

"It says it was also know as a famous drink for adults." "I think it's a good name for a good drink," said Oturan.

Vegeta stands up and stared at the female bartender. "Listen, woman," Vegeta said. "What did you say?" asked the female bartender.

"Is there a drink call White Foreshore, as the truth?" Vegeta asked. "Hmm, no one drank those kind of beer since 25 years ago until you realize it," smirked the female bartender.

"My friend over there named Oturan notice that on the pictures in the wall while she was staring at the window," Vegeta said.

He pulls out more money to give it to the female bartender. "Keep the change." Vegeta went back to the table.

Oturan was guzzling up her beers. "I feel alive!" sighed Oturan. "Damn, woman! I did not know that you drank that fast!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"This beer taste like an old man, how about some White Foreshore?" shuddered Oturan. The female bartender finishes pouring drinks on another glass of empty cups.

"Here you go," the female bartender said. Vegeta stand up, but Oturan protects him. "I got this, Vegeta," chuckled Oturan.

The female bartender gives two drinks to Oturan. She grabs of the drinks and gives it to Vegeta.

"Cheers for our heroic reunion, alright?" "You shown your own pride, are you?" Vegeta chuckled.

They drank some White Foreshore. "It tastes like ginger," said Oturan. "Like my old friend?" Vegeta asked. "I mean ginger ale," said Oturan.

"I always taste ginger ales. I thought you don't like sweets." "What do you mean I don't like sweets? I drank some fruit punch one time, and that is consider as a sweet drink," Vegeta said.

"You're the one who takes me here in the first place, I feel so entertain, you generous man, give up your sober," laughed Oturan. "We'll try. I was lonely for an unknown reason," Vegeta said.

"This is why I sent you here to cheer me up." "I'm trying now, you generous man," said Oturan, grinning.

"While I was looking at the window, the ocean shows off its white shores outside. Was it white?"

"It's white," Vegeta said.

"So the whole story is that you take me here to cheer you up from your sober while I was looking at similar image, and finally try a drink that was from another centuries?" asked Oturan.

"Maybe that is what we are doing in the past 15 minutes," Vegeta said. Oturan looks at the window again.

"Such beautiful shores..." said Oturan. "It's not actually a white waves, Vegeta, but it's the bubble that makes the shore more beautiful."

He grabs two empty cups. "Miss, we would like to have a refills," Vegeta said. "It's on the house since no one drinks it," said the female bartender. She refills two cups of White Foreshore.

Vegeta grabs two cups of White Foreshore. "Well, you're not too shabby at all," Vegeta said, smirking in a good way. He pulls out a card. "Here, have the phone number of Capsule Corp."

"Call me Sidney Krusheihein Jr.," said the female bartender. "I heard you're rich." "With a technology genius," Vegeta said. He sat back down with Oturan.

"I'm back with the cold drinks." "Oh, you had conversation with that bartender," said Oturan. "This is such a freaking pain in the butt," Vegeta said. "I mean, the butt of the freaking large cask."

"Good one," laughed Oturan, hysterically. "Butt of the large cask! Haha!" "We'll be out in weeks, and meet Kakarot, Gohan, and everyone else. They keep me out of trouble and make fun of me in the past," Vegeta said.

Oturan paused for a second to calm down. "What's after that?" asked Oturan. "It's after the early evening, and we'll be alright, like that time we protected you from the spoiled coward name Speice," Vegeta said.

"Will that time can hurt your brain?" asked Oturan. "That time bothers the both of us, and the fears had embrace us," Vegeta said.

Oturan drinks her beer and stand towards the window. "I understand how others feel about being afraid because they are not the same level as us."

"But now, we're okay," said Oturan. "We were all happy that I defeated Speice with your help of Goku and Piccolo."

"Kakarot did most of the work, while the rest of us had to fight Speice's minions," Vegeta said.

"You don't have to kill Speice, neither do I. Your brother wouldn't handle Speice, not even Kakarot and his son does it for desire. Speice was born to know you well since he was born on planet Seraen."

Oturan sat back down with Vegeta, putting her elbow on the table. "I was born there too, with the blood of the Saiyan," said Oturan.

"We were born to be a Saiyan warrior," Vegeta said. Oturan stares at Vegeta. "You think so?" asked Oturan.

"It's was the best part of our lives," Vegeta said.

"I save you as a baby when I was younger. I have no choice, but to save you." "Did you feel happy about it?" asked Oturan.

"Not the first time, but when I know you well, I feel happy about you," Vegeta said. "I like you as a damsel in mistress, but it annoys my mind."

"I understand how you feel about my lost truth when you see me alone, and you love me as a friend," said Oturan.

"I know, it will soon be nice to walk along the white shores with our bare foot, should you?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, it feels like freedom," sighed Oturan.

"I can't think how the shores are moving towards our feet. The waves calm my own sadness if it happens."

His attitude changes. "Will the waves calm myself down?" Vegeta asked. Oturan turns depressed. "It will do, Vegeta, it will do," said Oturan, in soft voice.

Oturan and Vegeta continue drinking their cups. "I'll be outside, because I don't care about my life on Earth," Vegeta said.

"What are you saying?" asked Oturan. Vegeta looks away from Oturan. "I don't care about being emotional, I just want to be alone," Vegeta said.

Oturan grabs Vegeta's arm and starts grinning. "But I care right about you," said Oturan. Vegeta lets go of Oturan. "You're right, Oturan, but I don't care about it," Vegeta huffed.

His eyes are half closed. "I need my time alone outside." He walks outside toward the shore and removes his boots. Oturan turn worried.

"Vegeta, don't walk away from me! I'm just saying that I do not want you to feel yourself like this!" shouted Oturan. She follows Vegeta.

Vegeta was standing on the shore, barefooted. He put his arms crossed over his chest and sighed, "Who the hell am I kidding?" Oturan appeared.

"Thank goodness I have found you," huffed Oturan. She takes off her shoes. "Just hear me out, Vegeta. Just please give me another chance. We have another chance, and we can start over again to make this possible."

"Like what?" Vegeta asked. He is still staring at the waves. "We could spent our time together exploring around Earth," said Oturan. "Exploring? I rather train," Vegeta replied. Oturan glared at Vegeta.

"Impossible! How can you survive only if you're training at the Gravity Room at your damn home?" shouted Oturan. "We'll train as we explore," Vegeta replied.

"What about the food?" asked Oturan. "I'll borrow some money from the Capsule Corp," Vegeta said. "It's your wife's money! You can't spend all of it in weeks!" shouted Oturan.

"I'll ask the woman," Vegeta said. "Does your wife even love you more than me? You'll be spending time with hell itself! What about Mother Nature? She has all the supplies you need!" shouted Oturan.

Vegeta stares at Oturan. "Of course she has everything," Vegeta said. "Forget the money from Capsule Corp!" shouted Oturan. Vegeta pushes Oturan down. "Sit down, and don't start this argument!" Vegeta shouted.

Oturan calm herself down as she turns back at Vegeta. "What argument? I was just trying to feel the difference," said Oturan. "I don't want you to leave me alone, Oturan, that's all I'm saying," Vegeta said.

She stare down at the sand. "This is not going to help for us," sighed Oturan. "Let's head back inside the bar, alright?"

"I agree with you, but you had to underst-" Vegeta said, in lower voice. He put his boots back on.

"I now understand, if only we should stop talking right now..." interrupted Oturan, spoke softly. She puts her shoes back on, then stands.

Vegeta put his arms on Oturan's bare shoulders and head back inside the bar. They sat down in the same place as last time.

"You had to understand that you should never stay away from me if we explore Earth," Vegeta said.

"Stay where I can I find you." "Of course, I can feel your energy on my forehead, and every fighter like us feels it too," said Oturan.

"I worried too much about you, am I? It has been decade and five years since I met you again and again," Vegeta said.

"Can I do a favor from you since you do a favor from me?" asked Oturan. "You're doing it now," Vegeta said.

Oturan smashed the table without breaking it. She closely stared at Vegeta. "I am begging you for the third time to calm yourself down and stop talking this minute!" shouted Oturan.

Vegeta paused at stared at Oturan. "I have never seen or heard you begging about me," Vegeta said. "You were more worried than you lost your memories."

"You frustrated me, you tried begging to me to stay! I'll turn myself into a super Saiyan if you don't shut your mouth up!" growled Oturan, in lower voice.

Sidney toward Oturan and Vegeta. "The bar will be close in five minutes, so you two should leave now," Sidney stammered, grinning in a nervous way.

Oturan exclaimed as she paused. "Already?" asked Oturan. "Miss Krusheihein here says this place will be close in five minutes," Vegeta said.

He stares at Sidney. "It's nice to see your father working here." Oturan stares at Sidney and grins toward her, and said, "Thanks for the drinks."

"We'll be traveling around the world after we came here," Vegeta said. "Come back anytime?" asked Sidney. "Sure," Vegeta said. Oturan and Vegeta flew out.

Sidney was trembling. "Oh...they're scary, yet heroic..." shuddered Sidney.

 **Outside in the sky…**

"How are you feeling now?" Vegeta asked. "Vegeta, I feel alive," said Oturan.

"Like every Seraenians in planet Seraen, no alcoholic beverages won't affect me."

 **AB's Notes:**

 **This is how the official story begins. Reviews, no flames! And follows some of my stories!**


	3. I Hated Myself

**Chapter 3: I Hated Myself**

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma and Trunks waited for Vegeta and Oturan comes back at the living room. Bulma was angry, but Trunks was worried.

"It is your duty to punish Oturan for me since I can't fight like you," Bulma said. "But she is my friend," said Trunks.

"Listen to me, Trunks, you know what happen when I called you to the bathroom," said Bulma. "What is it?" Trunks asked.

"I found out Oturan was showering with your father!" shouted Bulma. "That is why you can punch harder than me!"

"That was gross!" Trunks shuddered. "Oturan should be ashamed of herself!"

Oturan and Vegeta soared down toward the Capsule Corp as the entrance opened. "Woman, we're back!" said Vegeta. "Come here, you two," Bulma grumbled.

"Bulma, what's wrong? Are you mad?" asked Oturan. "Just come," Bulma said, angrily. "You're coming too, Vegeta!"

Oturan and Vegeta follow Bulma to the living room. "Trunks! Beat Oturan up!"

Oturan and Vegeta follow Bulma to the living room. Trunks walked toward Oturan, feeling disappointed. "Oturan, I hate to do this to you..." said Trunks, in a soft voice.

He punches Oturan in the upper body. "Why, Trunks…?" Oturan groaned. "My son, what are you doing to Oturan?" shouted Vegeta.

Trunks kicked Oturan's chin. Oturan covered her mouth to cough up blood. Trunks punched and kicked Oturan multiple times.

Oturan continued screaming repeatly. He breaks Oturan's right arm and leg. Oturan screams louder in pain.

"Trunks, enough!" shouted Bulma. Trunks gently put Oturan on the ground. Oturan was bleeding on her nose and coughing up blood as she covered her mouth with one hand.

Trunks protected Vegeta. "Don't try to save Oturan, dad," Trunks said. Bulma grabs Oturan's neck. "Did you take a shower with my husband today?" shouted Bulma. "How dare you!" She slapped Oturan.

Oturan was feeling depressed. "I miss him... for a long time..." Oturan groaned. "He saves me... on planet Seraen...when I was...urgh..." She continued to cough up blood. "I was... a baby... in the past. That's all I know..."

"Get out, you idiot!" shouted Bulma, slapping Oturan in the face. "Don't touch my husband or see him, ever again!" "I can't move... I'm all sore..." Oturan groaned.

Vegeta pushed Trunks. "That's it! This had gone far! I'm taking her out!" shouted Vegeta. He glared at Bulma and Trunks.

"She was my friend from a long time ago in another planet! Have some respect!" He grabs Oturan who was injured, then flew out of Capsule Corp.

Bulma turns surprised. "Trunks, clean up the place before your sister comes out," said Bulma. "Yes, mom," Trunks said.

 **Nowhere in the sky…**

Vegeta carry Oturan over his arms. "Are you okay?" asked Vegeta. "I don't belong here... anymore..." Oturan groaned. "I'm taking you to Kakarot, so stay awake!" said Vegeta.

Oturan closes her eyes as she cross her left arm over her chests. "My chest... I feel more than pain... but I feel heartbroken..." Oturan groaned.

"Take me into the grass field...where the last place I stayed..."

"Just be quiet, we're almost there!" shouted Vegeta. "Vegeta... I'm serious... just take me... to the grass field..." Oturan groaned, shed her tears.

"Fine, I will," huffed Vegeta. "Kakarot will find you in a serious injuries."

Oturan huffed, "Thank you, Vegeta... you were once my hero..." She turns unconscious as she stop breathing. "Oturan? Oturan, wake up!" shouted Vegeta.

He put Oturan on the ground as he soars down. Vegeta pushes her lower body. "No! Don't die! Oturan, don't die!" He starts huffing, that turns into weeping.

"What have I done? I tried so hard to protect you, but, you... you nearly died from murder!" He sobs hard.

"Kakarot, help me! Oturan is...Oturan is...! Darn it!" He pounded the ground as he continued weeping.

 **Goku's House**

Goku heard Vegeta's voice in the middle of the night. "Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.

Goku sneaks to the bathroom and change his clothes to a gi. He hurried outside, then soared.

 **Meanwhile...**

Vegeta tries to not weep in front of Goku before he came. "I cannot weep... I just can't!" sniffed Vegeta. He was wiping his face.

"Vegeta!" Goku called. Goku appeared landing toward Vegeta. "What is going on? Why do you need my help?"

"Oturan is... dead, dead, I tell you," said Vegeta, in softer voice. "Feel her energy." Goku feel Oturan's energy, but her energy is nothing.

"Oh, gosh! How did Oturan died so quickly? That was a lot of blood!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakarot, take her to your house," said Vegeta. "I don't think Chi-Chi might handle Oturan at all," Goku sighed.

He paused, and he got one idea. "Oh, I know! Let's go up to Dende!" Vegeta put his finger on his forehead.

"What? She's looks dead as rat! Dende can't revived her!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Maybe Dende will!" Goku said. He grabs Oturan, still unconscious.

"Maybe Dende will!" Goku and Vegeta soar up to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta put his own nose on Oturan's nose. "Don't die, Oturan…please, don't die..." said Vegeta, in lower voice.

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Piccolo was sleeping as he meditates. He suddenly feels Goku and Vegeta's ki as Piccolo wakes up.

"Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Why in Kami's world is he coming here in the middle of the night?"

Goku and Vegeta, who is holding Oturan, appeared landing at the edge of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Oh, Piccolo!" exclaimed Goku.

"What is the meaning of this?" Piccolo asked. "Is Dende inside?" asked Goku. "What for?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta pushed himself down and crutches Oturan on the ground. "Th...there is no way Oturan will be eating senzu beans in her unconsciousness!" shouted Vegeta, trying to not wept.

"Just send your Namekian friend of yours here to heal Oturan's body! She's my friend whom I protect before I come to Earth!"

"With your uttering indeed, I'll get Dende," Piccolo said. "And hurry!" shouted Goku. Piccolo hurried inside the white palace.

Oturan woke up. "Leave me be, I'll be wounded for life," Oturan huffed. "You help me broke my bones for my hatred from you."

Goku and Vegeta exclaimed. "I broke your bones if I adore you! Don't act this way!" shouted Vegeta.

"Do it, Vegeta, just do it, I don't deserve to move because humans hated my body," Oturan groaned.

"That's not true, I like you just the way you are, with no harm, but not a inappropriate way," said Goku, grinning. "Gohan, Trunks, and Goten likes you too."

"No...Trunks puts me like an idiot who can't fight anymore," Oturan huffed angrily. "It's not only him, but it was Bulma.

She cannot fight like us, but she force that traitor to punish me. I don't give a damn about Trunks because he's the prince's son."

"What's going on?" asked a average size Namekian. Dende and Piccolo appeared at the same time." "About bloody time, Dende!" Vegeta shouted, in lower voice.

"What happened to Oturan?" asked Dende. "She is seriously wounded," Goku said, in a serious voice. "Why is she wounded so badly?" asked Dende.

"It was all my fault that she is my friend for a long time," Vegeta said. "We haven't met each other for 14 years ago.

When she was 15, she comes back in serious trouble. It was a long story, but she actually lost her memories..."

 **Later, into Vegeta's conclusion…**

"Bulma founded out that I was spending time with Oturan in the same bathroom today, we smell so horrible.

After that, we went out of town to go for a drink and observe the place.

The conclusion is the time when we come home, Trunks attack Oturan for the woman."

Goku, Dende, and Piccolo was shocked "I'm...I'm shocked, Vegeta..." stammered Goku.

"Heal Oturan...I'm begging you..." Vegeta said, in low, soft voice. He put Oturan down as Dende chant in foreign language to heal Oturan, and starts yelling. She starts groaning in pain.

Oturan's bones was healed, along with her skin. Oturan kneel one of her knees down.

"Dende, Piccolo, would you allow me to stay here for a week to get use to it?" huffed Oturan, in low voice.

"Yes, stay as long as you like," Dende said. "Piccolo, you can train me as well," said Oturan. "Hmm..." Piccolo grunts.

Mr. Popo appeared. "Dende, who did you mend?" Mr. Popo asked. "It was Oturan, who was seriously wounded," replied Dende.

"Mr. Popo, I would like to stay here for seven days," Oturan said, bowing down.

"We better leave for more training tomorrow, so catch you later?" asked Goku, waving at Oturan. Oturan shook her head. Goku soar down.

Vegeta puts one of his hands on Oturan's bare shoulder. "Oturan... I'm glad you're back," Vegeta said. "Still friends?" asked Oturan. "As a Saiyan," Vegeta said. Vegeta soared down.

"You should rest since it's late," said Piccolo. "Where do you sleep, Piccolo?" Oturan asked. "Here where we are," said Piccolo. "I usually levitate and think while I was asleep."

"I'll sleep with you, Piccolo," Oturan said. "...! Sleep with me? I would feel uncomfortable!" shouted Piccolo.

Oturan was puzzled, yet angry. "I thought you don't mind! I have no idea what gender are you other than asexual!" Oturan shouted. Oturan turns away from Piccolo, and turn careless as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Piccolo, give Oturan a break!" said Dende. "She had enough of depression since Vegeta took her somewhere!"

"It's easy to make the woman in tears, Piccolo, don't forget," Mr. Popo said. Dende and Mr. Popo went inside the white palace.

"Fine, you can sleep with me, but stay away from my space," Piccolo sighed. Oturan starts lying down sideways on the ground, and stare at Piccolo as she grinned.

"You're the only person that helps me feel much better other than Guy," said Oturan.

Piccolo smirked as he levitated and cross his legs to meditate in his sleep. Oturan yawned, and starts sleeping as well.

 **7 days later…**

Oturan left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with her training with Piccolo.

Oturan's clothes mostly ripped below her chest and her knees. Her gloves are conpletely gone. "It looks like your week is up," Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, it was nice meeting you again and training with you, and I'm more energetic than ever!" said Oturan, grinning.

"You were quite a Saiyan and Seraenian," Piccolo said, grinning. "One more thing, Oturan." "What?" asked Oturan.

Piccolo put two of his fingers on his right eyebrow and then shoot a magical beam toward Oturan to restore her clothes as good as new.

She started to wave at Piccolo as she soar down to Mt. Paozu. "(Guy, just watch me see which person am I, you're my only brother who loves me!)" laughed Oturan.

 **Somewhere at Mt. Paozu…**

Guy Oturan, was lying down on the ground inside his house. He dressed the same from six years ago. He wore the same outfit as Oturan, but he is topless.

"Oturan...where have you gone for days?" Guy Oturan sighed.

 **Outside...**

Oturan knock the door from her house. "Guy!" said Oturan. "It's me, Oturan!" "Huh?" Guy Oturan exclaimed. He hurried to the door, and open it.

"Oh, thank Kami! Where were you the last few days?" Oturan hugged Guy Oturan. "I was at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" said Oturan.

"You were the only one who loves me, even if you were my brother! I was hoping to marry you!"

"You want to marry me? Like your mother marries a Saiyan?" Guy Oturan asked.

"Mr. Popo at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber told me that you and I were a perfect match on Wednesday!" said Oturan. Guy Oturan kissed Oturan.

"I always agree with you," Guy Oturan said. "You live with me as we defeated Speice when you haven't seen either Vegeta, Gohan, or Goku or years!"

"Should we go somewhere like the beach?" asked Oturan. Guy Oturan grab his sleeveless shirt unbuttoned from inside and put it on.

"It's your decision, then let's go!" Guy Oturan said. Oturan and Guy Oturan soar to the beach.

 **Later, at the beach...**

Oturan and Guy Oturan was sitting near the shore barefooted. "The shores is like a white waves drifting toward us."

"Did you see the waves white?" asked Oturan. "Well, maybe because of the bubbles and all," Guy Oturan said.

"I feel the same way, definitely the same way," said Oturan. "Can I cuddle you?" "Sure," Guy Oturan said. Oturan lied on top of Guy Oturan.

Behind them, Vegeta was standing on top of the sandy hill. He was in his summer shirt unbutton with undershirt underneath and shorts with shades. He crossed his as over his chest.

"Hmm, I knew they're getting along well," said Vegeta. He took off his shades. "But it was a bit too disgusting for those two."

 **AB's Notes:**

 **After the DBZ parody from Hills Like White Elephant, I added a situation theme when Vegeta went back to the Capsule Corp with Oturan. This is actually how the stories end, but it is not. The first three chapters are actually part 1 of this story. Part 2 (Chapter 4-10) is coming soon. Every chapter is updated every week. Review and follow this chapter!**


	4. It's Never Too Late To Apologize

**Readers, if you are reading this, Shores Like White Waves: Seraenian Origin, chapter 4 is available now! Enjoy!**

Summary: Two week later, since the day Oturan meets Vegeta again, Bulma and Trunks changes their mind about Oturan. They have been too hard on Oturan when she was with Vegeta. Oturan and Guy Oturan are bonded with each other since they meet again.

Rated: T

Genres: Drama/Romance

Shores Like White Waves, Part 2: Seraenian Origin

 **Chapter 4: It's Never Too Late To Apologize**

 **Two weeks later...**

It was the early morning at the Capsule Corps, Trunks was thinking about the time when he beats up Oturan.

 ***Trunks's Flashback***

 _Oturan and Vegeta soared down toward the Capsule Corp as the entrance opened. "Woman, we're back!" said Vegeta. "Come here, you two," Bulma grumbled._

 _"Bulma, what's wrong? Are you mad?" asked Oturan. "Just come," Bulma said, angrily. "You're coming too, Vegeta!"_

 _Oturan and Vegeta follow Bulma to the living room. "Trunks! Beat Oturan up!"_

 _Oturan and Vegeta follow Bulma to the living room. Trunks walked toward Oturan, feeling disappointed. "Oturan, I hate to do this to you..." said Trunks, in a soft voice._

 _He punches Oturan in the upper body. "Why, Trunks…?" Oturan groaned. "My son, what are you doing to Oturan?" shouted Vegeta._

 _Trunks kicked Oturan's chin. Oturan covered her mouth to cough up blood. Trunks punched and kicked Oturan multiple times._

 _Oturan continued screaming repeatly. He breaks Oturan's right arm and leg. Oturan screams louder in pain._

 _"Trunks, enough!" shouted Bulma. Trunks gently put Oturan on the ground. Oturan was bleeding on her nose and coughing up blood as she covered her mouth with one hand._

 _Trunks protected Vegeta. "Don't try to save Oturan, dad," Trunks said. Bulma grabs Oturan's neck. "Did you take a shower with my husband today?" shouted Bulma. "How dare you!" She slapped Oturan._

 _Oturan was feeling depressed. "I miss him... for a long time..." Oturan groaned. "He saves me... on planet Seraen...when I was...urgh..." She continued to cough up blood. "I was... a baby... in the past. That's all I know..."_

 _"Get out, you idiot!" shouted Bulma, slapping Oturan in the face. "Don't touch my husband or see him, ever again!" "I can't move... I'm all sore..." Oturan groaned._

 _Vegeta pushed Trunks. "That's it! This had gone far! I'm taking her out!" shouted Vegeta. He glared at Bulma and Trunks._

 _"She was my friend from a long time ago in another planet! Have some respect!" He grabs Oturan who was injured, then flew out of Capsule Corp._

 _Bulma turns surprised. "Trunks, clean up the place before your sister comes out," said Bulma. "Yes, mom," Trunks said._

 ***Flashback ends***

"Mom!" Bulma appeared. "What is it, Trunks?" asked Bulma. "What we did to Oturan weeks ago was wrong!" Trunks shouted. "She's here on Earth to protect us just like Goku, not to become a criminal!"

"And why is that?" asked Bulma. "She's one of the good Saiyans in the universe other than dad and Goku! I heard her stories five years ago!" Trunks said.

Bulma paused. "Didn't she come here that day?" asked Bulma, in a worried voice. "Mom, you did remember that Oturan came here after she defeated Speice, the evil Seraenian!" Trunks said.

Vegeta appeared. "What is all the damned comments, boy?" asked Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried. She hugged Vegeta started to weep harder. "Don't cry on me, woman!" shouted Vegeta.

He let go of Bulma. "Shut up! Our son and I did something wrong to your long lost friend!" Bulma wailed. "I treated her like she was not on our side! The truth is, I was so jealous of her looks!"

"What? That was the only thing you're angry about, mom?" exclaimed Trunks. "No, not only that, but she look like a criminal!" Bulma wailed. "She's no longer a criminal anymore! I bail out her reputation when she came to Earth!" shouted Vegeta.

Bulma wiped her tears and glared at Vegeta. "So you were out when I was alone! Trunks was alone with my parents!" Bulma sniffed. "You're a bad..."

Vegeta suddenly hugged Bulma. "Bulma..." said Vegeta, in a soft voice. "You're the love of my life, not Oturan. She's just my friend since the day she was with her grandmother. When she arrive here on Earth, she is an innocence child."

Trunks puzzled, "Dad?" Vegeta stare at Trunks. "Go away, Trunks, and go to your room to take care of Bulla," said Vegeta. Trunks ran to his room as Vegeta continued to stare at Bulma.

"I thought you were bad the whole entire time, until the day, you show up your soften side," Bulma said. "I've shown my soften side to everyone, including Oturan, but to you more than to her," said Vegeta. He kissed Bulma in the cheek, but Bulma kissed Vegeta in the lip.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **This is a continued story after the first three chapters of this story. After two weeks after another week, since Oturan stays at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Bulma is too harsh on Oturan since she is hotter than her. Oturan had a date with her brother last chapter to spend the rest of the two weeks without Vegeta around. Still, Oturan is worried in her mind. Until she sees the Saiyan prince again, that will be in the next chapter, if you asked me. Review and follow this chapter!**


	5. I'm Lonely Without You

**Chapter 5: I'm Lonely Without You**

 **Inside Oturan's House**

Oturan is still sleeping on her bed, nearly naked. She still has her blanket covered up to her chest. She woke up and feel her right arm. "..." Oturan sighed. She went out of bed only in her white thong. Her strap on each of her side was up all the way. She sat on the edge of the bed to feel her right leg. "Nnnrgh...(Trunks, I still won't forgive you for what you did to my arm and leg...but thank Dende, he healed my broken bones...)" She stand up and started yelling as she becomes a super Saiyan. Her black hair turn blond as her brown eyes turns emerald blue.

Guy Oturan suddenly woke up. "Oturan!" exclaimed Guy Oturan. "Damn Trunks! That coward!" Oturan growled. "What's wrong?" asked Guy Oturan. She glared at Guy Oturan. "How dare he break my bones!" Oturan growled. "If him and Bulma hated me so much, then fine! I'll give more hatred to them! They treated me that way when they met me!"

Guy Oturan stand up with his same undergarments as Oturan, but his strap was down. "You better snap out of it! You're not here for revenge!" shouted Guy Oturan. "I am now, they hate me, so I'll give their life up!" Oturan shouted. "I need my time alone, now!" Her hair turns black and her emerald blue eyes turn brown (basic Saiyan) as she went to the bathroom. "Oturan..." said Guy Oturan. Oturan turns depressed as went into the shower with her thong on. She turns on the hot water, then sat down inside the shower. "Vegeta...I wonder if you're still..." Oturan sighed.

 **Bathroom at Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta was sitting down in the shower naked. "...thinking about me, Oturan," said Vegeta. "If Bulma sees you again, she'll be sorry."

 **Oturan's Bathroom**

At Oturan's bathroom... "No, I should be the one who was sorry for what I've done," Oturan said. Some of the running water in the shower went into her eyes.

 **Bathroom at Capsule Corp.**

"Just why? I feel sorry for your life, Oturan," said Vegeta.

 **Oturan's Bathroom**

"Vegeta, there is nothing to be sorry about me, I feel like losing you when I was gone with Guy," Oturan said. She stand up as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I..."

 **Bathroom at Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta stand up as he covers his groin with his hands. "...miss you!" shouted Vegeta. He grunted in frustrations as he punch the running water.

 **Oturan's Bathroom**

Oturan quickly dry herself off. "Urgh..." Oturan sighed. She remove her soaked thong and then wears her new thong on. She put on her gold and black strapless cleavage top, her baggy pants, leggings, fingerless gloves, and her slip on shoes. She went to her bedroom first.

"Guy." "What?" asked Guy Oturan. Guy Oturan is still on his thong. "I'll be out to meet my old friend again," Oturan said. "If you are not staying here, go meet Gohan." "Okay, then, see you," said Guy Oturan. "Bye," Oturan said. "One more thing, Guy, our engagement party is in two days in the evening, and the bachelor party is two weeks, don't forget." Oturan went out of her house, and hovers in the sky.

 **Around East District 439**

Vegeta was hovering to find Oturan. He was on his casual clothes. "You miss me more than I thought, Oturan, just, please come to me," said Vegeta. Oturan suddenly hover in the opposite direction in the distance. "Oh?" Oturan exclaimed. "Huh?" exclaimed Vegeta. Vegeta and Oturan hover a little closer to each other. "Oturan?" "Vegeta, is that you?" Oturan asked. Vegeta and Oturan hover as they hugged each other.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend," said Vegeta. Oturan said, "And I tell you about it when I see you again." "We come a long way from where we begin," said Vegeta. "Ohh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again... when I see you again..." Oturan sniffled.

Even Vegeta shed his tears. "I feel the same way, Oturan, the same way," chuckled Vegeta. "I was just about to head to the city," Oturan sniffled. "That's why I'm picking you up," said Vegeta. He wipe his tears along Oturan's face. "Let's go." Vegeta and Oturan hover west.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **It's cool how Oturan and Vegeta are talking in a different place while in the shower! Originally, Oturan did not see Vegeta for three weeks since she was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train with Piccolo. Review and follow!**


	6. Oturan's Revenge

**Chapter 6: Oturan's Payback**

 **Capsule Corp.**

Trunks and Bulma are waiting for Vegeta to come back with Oturan along. "I'm sorry I that I beat yourself up, Oturan, it's just that you were harassing my father," Trunks said. "Oh, crap! I can't say that! It's not appropriate! Maybe...Oturan, I thought you were evil, and I'm sorry. I thought you would be hard on me...argh! I can't say that either!" "Trunks, you don't had to say anything, I'll explain why we need to apologize to Oturan," said Bulma. "But we can say we're sorry together." "Mom, after I break some of Oturan's body, I don't think she can forgive me!" Trunks sighed.

Vegeta and Oturan appeared. "It's your dad with his old friend," said Bulma. Bulma and Trunks walk out to the front door. "Oturan, thank goodness you're here! We just want to say we..." Oturan starts glaring at Trunks. "Haa...!" Oturan growled. She punch Trunks in the face. "Urgh!" groaned Trunks. "Oturan, stop!" Vegeta shouted. "I'll kill you, Trunks!" yelled Oturan. She powered up to a super Saiyan.

Trunks also powered up to a super Saiyan to fight back at Oturan. "Stop it! I know you have gotten strong after I injure your body!" Trunks shouted. "I know your mind in hell hates me, you encourage me to release my hatred from you and your mother!" shouted Oturan. She punches Trunks again, but Vegeta, in his super Saiyan form, grabs Oturan's fist. "Enough of this, Oturan!" Vegeta shouted. "Shut up! Get away!" shouted Oturan. She punches Vegeta, but he defended with his arms. "...!"

Vegeta stare angrily at Oturan. "Do you really want to kill my son for what he have done to you? You were his friend, a good friend," Vegeta said. "We Saiyans don't put any harm from you, and I told you when we went out of Kakarot's house." Oturan paused, and then raises her fist down as she powered down to a basic Saiyan.

"No...I literally don't want to kill Trunks," said Oturan, in depression. Vegeta and Trunks powered down in the same level as Oturan. Bulma stare at Oturan. "What my son and I did to you was wrong, Oturan," Bulma said. "We were the one to blame that we still treated you like a criminal, but the look on your innocent face, I can really tell that you're really innocent."

Oturan stare back at Bulma. "Bulma, you were right about me, but I'm the one to blame the most," said Oturan, in lower voice. She fainted. "Oturan!" Bulma exclaimed. "She's unconditionally fatigue," said Trunks. "I'll bring her to the living room," Vegeta said. He pick up Oturan's back and legs.

 **Nine hours later...**

Oturan was asleep on the couch. Bulma was the only one who was watching Oturan sleep. Oturan woke up. "My head..." groaned Oturan. "Don't tell me you have an amnesia again!" Bulma exclaimed, in a worried voice. "No, I did not, I was just tired," said Oturan. "Oh, thank goodness you didn't! I was wondering if you're okay!" Bulma said. Oturan stare down at the floor as started to burst her tears as her voice breaks. "I'm sorry..." sniffled Oturan. "Oturan? You fighting Trunks again was all nothing!" Bulma exclaimed.

Oturan hugged Bulma and start sobbing hardly. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have fight back at Trunks!" sobbed Oturan. "I was just being desperate! I miss Vegeta! He is the one who rescue me when I was an infant! My life is not more depressing, but it's a waste of life!" "Now I understand how you feel," Bulma said, in soft voice. "You don't have a depressing life, Oturan." Oturan wipe her tears. "Why? Please tell me!" sniffled Oturan.

"You're more beautiful than to me, Oturan," Bulma said. "That's why I didn't like you in the first place. But now, both Trunks and I made a huge mistake. You were here on Earth to save the world with Goku and the others. You have a beautiful life." Oturan looks down. "Stop, Bulma, that was beautiful that you made me cry again," sniffled Oturan, grinning. "I forgive you now," Bulma said. "I feel the same way as you," chuckled Oturan. Oturan turns happy, but sad.

"So, how's your day going so far?" Bulma asked. "Two days in the evening, I'm having an engagement party," said Oturan. "Oh, is that so?" Bulma said. "Who do you promise to marry?" "My brother, since I know him for a long time," said Oturan. "He's two years apart." "So, he's 23?" Bulma asked. "Yes," said Oturan. "If you are having an engagement party, you might need a dress to wear," Bulma said. "Trust me, I have a lot of dress that you can borrow. Follow me to my closet." Oturan follows Bulma.

 **Review and follow!**


	7. The Truth About Being Sexy

**Chapter 7: The Truth of Being Sexy**

Inside the closet, there are many clothes organize. "Here we are!" "Oh!" exclaimed Oturan. "Yeah, I know you're surprise that we have a lot of clothes," Bulma said. "The engagement party from Seraen is almost different from this engagement party on Earth," said Oturan. "But it's more erotic than the engagement party in this world." "So you're into being sexy?" Bulma asked. "It's my dignity for life," said Oturan.

Bulma pulls out a red strapless cleavage dress that is backless. There was a extremely lower cut on the gown near the upper leg. "I think this dress might suited you. It's old though," Bulma said. "Try it on." She gives the red dress to Oturan. "Wow, I think Guy would like to see me in this dress," said Oturan. "Wait, one more thing, I have red high heels, headband, fingerless gloves, and earrings that matches with the dress," Bulma exclaimed. She give the red high heels, headband, gloves, and earrings to Oturan.

Oturan went to Bulma's bathroom to try on the new dress and heels. She removed her Seraenian combat gi with her shoes and put on her new dress along with the red heels, headband, gloves, and earrings. She stare at herself in the mirror. "Hmm...there's one thing different...my hair," said Oturan. She went out of Bulma's bathroom. "Bulma!"

Bulma stares at Oturan in her red dress. "Oh, my gosh! I think that dress suits you more than me!" Bulma said. "I think you should keep that dress!" "Thanks, Bulma," said Oturan. "I'll go put my clothes back on at the bathroom." "I would like to see your chest if you don't mind," Bulma said. "It's feels cold in here, why?" asked Oturan. "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone!" Bulma said. "If you insist," said Oturan. She removed her red earrings and her gloves first, her heels second, her headband third, and then her dress. She is wearing nothing but only her black thong on. She starts shuddering as she puts her hands on her upper arms.

"Don't cover your chest, I want to see it!" Bulma said. Oturan let go of her arms on her breasts as Bulma touches Oturan's chest. "Your breasts are bigger than mine!" "I grew my chest out when I was nine," said Oturan. "Okay, lie on your stomach on my bed," Bulma said. "For what?" asked Oturan. "I'm giving you a massage," Bulma said. "You've been worried about my husband two weeks ago, so now's the time."

Oturan starts lying on her stomach as her hands are underneath her chin. Bulma starts massaging Oturan's bare back. "Ah...huuurgh...it feels good..." sighed Oturan. Outside the hallway, Vegeta suddenly heard Oturan's voice. "(Oturan!)" Vegeta exclaimed. He quickly opened the bedroom door. "Woman, what the hell have you done to Oturan?" Bulma quickly stares at Vegeta. "Vegeta! That's not what you think!" exclaimed Bulma. "Are you trying to kill her?" Vegeta shouted. "N-no! I'm giving Oturan a massage! Why in the world would you think I could kill her?" shouted Bulma.

Vegeta paused, then stare at Oturan nearly in nudity, and turns at Bulma. "I'll do the rest of the massage for you," Vegeta said. "You need to take a shower and relax." "Will you come to the shower if you're done?" asked Bulma. "Yes," Vegeta said. "I'll only wear my undergarments in the shower, if you're in the mood," said Bulma. Bulma went out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

Vegeta removed all of his clothes to reveal his thong on. "What's with you and Bulma, Vegeta?" Oturan asked, in carefree voice. "Relax yourself, Oturan, and I will be massaging your back," said Vegeta. He started to massage Oturan's back. "Ohhh...Vegeta...that's feels better..." Oturan moaned. "Don't stop..." Even Vegeta massage her lower back and her buttocks. She starts sleeping. "Oturan?" asked Vegeta. Oturan starts snoring softly.

Vegeta sighed as he put the bed's blanket on Oturan's back. He rush to the bathroom to take a shower. "Bulma, I have companies from you!" Bulma removed her bathrobe to revealed her bare skin with her thong on. "We could do it the sexiest way," chuckled Bulma. Both Bulma and Vegeta into the shower. As Bulma turns on the hot water, they starts kissing on their lip.

"Why don't we sleep in the living room for two days, since Oturan sleeps there?" Vegeta asked. "We'll do it your way," chuckled Bulma. Bulma and Vegeta continued to kiss on the lip.

At their bedroom, Oturan slept sideways on Bulma's master bed without covering her nearly naked body with the blanket on the bed. Instead, she covers her bare breasts with her hands.

 **Review and follow! This is the first time I wrote most of the sexual harassment in this entire chapter! Da#n you, Girl Rosemary from Google+!**


	8. Guy Oturan's Flashback

**Chapter 8: Guy Oturan's Flashback**

 **Gohan's House**

Guy Oturan hovers down to the front door. He is actually wearing a yellow sleeveless vest that have two flaps on the back of his vest that is unzipped through his bare upper body with fingerless gloves and black baggy pants with white legging and brown slip-on shoes. He rang the doorbell.

Inside Gohan's house, Gohan quickly opened the door. "Guy, long time no see!" Gohan laughed. "I was coming to visit you, Gohan, and how's your daughter, Pan?" said Guy Oturan. "She's doing fine with her mother!" Gohan said. "Let's chat in the living room!" Gohan lead Guy Oturan to the living room. "How's Oturan?" "She's been worried about Vegeta since his wife kicked my sister out two weeks ago," said Guy Oturan. "And why is that? Why would Bulma kick Oturan out?" Gohan asked.

"Oturan spent that time with her old friend who saves her since she was an infant," said Guy Oturan. "You mean Vegeta? But what about you?" Gohan asked. "Years ago, I spent months training to be strong, but I suddenly unleashed the power of the super Saiyan at age five," said Guy Oturan. "One of the Seraenians back at my home planet saws my power of the super Saiyan, and force every Seraenian warriors to fight me alone.

I've faked my death when one of the Seraenian warriors threw a dagger at me. I actually grab the dagger and pretend to stab myself to death. When Seraenian proclaimed their victory, I opened my eyes, and then I hovered out of Seraen. After I was violated by my power..."

Guy Oturan shed his tears as his head was down. "...I had to look for my sister who was kidnapped by Speice, since our parents died during the destruction of our home planet." His voice breaks. "I look after Oturan all the time, and she means a lot to me." Gohan starts consoling Guy Oturan as he starts weeping softly.

"So Vegeta is not the only one who looks after your sister, but it's you," Gohan said, in a soft voice. "I wish to protect her, but she is gone!" weeps Guy Oturan, softly. "When I see that bastard, he said my sister is gone out of his damn sight!" Gohan hugs Guy Oturan. "Guy, the past is the past, and now, Oturan defeated Speice five years ago," Gohan said. "So you spend all your life to stop Speice from kidnapping your sister?" "If she's out alone, I follow her until she saw me choking you in the neck," sniffled Guy Oturan, wiping his tears. "I'm here for her to be my wife, my only wife."

"I didn't know you were emotional, Guy-" Gohan said. "I was born emotional, Gohan, that's the way of the Seraenians," said Guy Oturan. "You were right about letting go of the past." "Well, to cheer yourself up, maybe you should borrow one of my suits for your engagement party the next two nights," Gohan said. "Back in Seraen, males in occasions don't wear ties, instead, their dress shirts is button down to their chest," said Guy Oturan. "Well, we can do it your way, if for sure," Gohan said. "I'll show you my wardrobe." Guy Oturan follows Gohan to his room.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **The title of this chapter is not actually the flashback of Guy Oturan because he told his past origins to Gohan. Review and follow!**


	9. Never Meant to Be Together

**Chapter 9: Never Meant To Be Together**

 **Two days later...**

It was the engagement of Oturan and Guy Oturan. At the Capsule Corp, Vegeta was looking at the windows in the hallway with his suit on. "Bulma, don't even think about hating my friend," said Vegeta.

 **Capsule Corp Bathroom**

Bulma did Oturan's hair partly spiky. Oturan is wearing her red strapless cleavage dress that is backless. She also have her white fingerless gloves, red earrings, high heel shoes, and headband. She looks almost like Jessica Rabbit, but her hair is short, and her dress has a cleavage. Bulma was wearing a sport coat, a strapless top, and a skirt with matching heels.

"How do you get your skin so smooth? Do you wear makeup?" Bulma asked. "No, I think it might hurt our skin because it is make of chemical," said Oturan. "I use aloe vera for makeup." "I think I have one of the lipstick that is made of aloe!" Bulma said, putting lipstick on Oturan. "So far, if you go out like this, you'll be so attractive to everyone! You're done!" Oturan stand up. "I'll look for Vegeta at the hallway," said Oturan. She start taking a stroll in heels.

"Vegeta, as I'm grown as a woman, how do you feel now?"

 **Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta was strolling. "You were growing up so fast, Oturan, I wish that you were forever young," Vegeta said. "I know that..."

 **Oturan's POV**

"...you miss me, but this day, this day has come to a stop," said Oturan.

 **Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta continued walking. "You and I started out as a hero," Vegeta said. "But right now..." Oturan appeared walking. "We are never meant to be together!" Both Vegeta and Oturan shouted. She starts gasping as Vegeta exclaimed.

"Oturan..." Vegeta said. He stare at Oturan from toe to head. "What is it that you tell me?" asked Oturan. "Nothing, but you..." Vegeta smirked.

He grabs Oturan's right arm with both hands, as he put his chin on her right shoulder. "...you look exquisite and attractive, I never seen you in a dress." "And you are handsome," sighed Oturan.

Vegeta starts standing in front of Oturan as he put his left hand on Oturan's left shoulder. "You ready for your engagement?" Vegeta asked. "I haven't seen Guy for days," said Oturan. "Of course I'm ready." "That's what my long lost friend who I was talking about," Vegeta said.

Oturan starts hugging behind Vegeta. "Just tell me, what will happen to you, Vegeta?" asked Oturan. "Don't worry about me, but worry about your brother who could be your boyfriend," Vegeta chuckled. "I have a lot more things in the future without you."

Oturan let go of Vegeta as she puts her left hand on her right upper arm. "Well, I guess I should spent time with Guy," sighed Oturan.

"He'll be fine with you, and he knows you more than I do," Vegeta said. "I know about him when he is looking for you." Oturan stares at the Saiyan prince in suits as she lets go of herself.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me since you saw him for the first time?" asked Oturan. Vegeta paused as he feels ashamed. "Let's go," Vegeta said. Vegeta and Oturan walk outside.

 **Trunks's Room**

Trunks take care of his little sister, Bulla. Bulla was napping on Trunks. "Zzz..." snored Bulla. Trunks was cuddling his sister. "Well, I guess I'm going to take care you for a while until Goten comes visit here," Trunks sighed.

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Trunks starts carrying Bulla and hovers to the door. It was Goku, Chi-Chi, and a fourteen years old Goten.

"Hi, Trunks, we're here to drop off Goten!" greeted Goku. "Goten!" Trunks exclaimed. "Hi, Trunks! My parents are going to an engagement party somewhere, so I'm coming here until midnight!" said Goten.

"Bye, sweetie, have fun!" Chi-Chi said, waving at Goten. "Right, mom!" Goten tittered. Goku and Chi-Chi walk away as Goten went inside the Capsule Corp. "All right, let's play some video games!" said Goten.

The hot granny, Mrs. Brief appeared. "Hello, there, Goten, why, aren't you a handsome man?" Mrs. Brief greeted. "Hello, Mrs. Brief," said Goten, blushing. "While you play with my grandson, I'll bake you some sweets!" Mrs. Brief said. "Thanks, grandma!" said Trunks.

 **Review and follow!**


	10. The Engagement

**Chapter 10: The Engagement**

 **Restaurant (Outside)**

Oturan went out of Bulma's airplane. She covers her shoulders. "Are you cold?" A person asked. A handsome man in a suit appeared. It was Guy Oturan, with his dress shirt button down to his lower chest.

"Guy?" exclaimed Oturan. Guy Oturan removed his sport coat and gives it to Oturan. "Thank you." "You look amazing," Guy Oturan said. "You, too," said Oturan.

Gohan, Videl, Bulma, and Vegeta stares at them in a separate vehicles. "Just like what I told him," Gohan said, grinning. "Just act like himself."

"I'm glad she is comfortable for borrowing his coat," said Bulma. "She's happy without me," Vegeta and Gohan said, grinning. Oturan and Guy Oturan went inside the restaurant.

 **Later...**

It was now an engagement party. Everyone was chatting and laughing. Some of the Z-fighters (except Chiaotzu and Tien, who was not there) are in suits and tie. Women wears short dress in occasion.

Bulma use her fork to make a clingy noise to give everyone attention. "I like to have a word to the engagement couple," said Bulma. She walk to the stage and hold the microphone on the mike.

"I know it's been a long way to meet your love ones ever since you were born, Oturan, but it is now time to meet your brother again. He was looking for you to become stronger, to kill Oturan's arch enemy."

She stares at Oturan. "Oturan, tell us how are you feeling, and could you come up the stage to tell your story?"

Oturan walk up to the stage and speak on the microphone. "I dedicated this engagement party to my four Saiyan friends including Vegeta," Oturan said.

"They are our remaining Saiyans left on Earth. As I lose my memories to be brave, they protected me from danger when we were away.

Anyhow, my life started out when I was a year old. There was a sudden destruction at planet Seraen. I heard it was the Speician prince who dishonor the Saiyans who used to live on planet Vegeta. His name is Speice. He is relative from Seraenian and Speician who kill my parents from planet Vegeta.

One of them is a Saiyan, and he was my father, Bussel. All I know that's left in my family is my grandmother named Dreamer. She tracks another Saiyan who was the prince of all Saiyans and full of pride..." "I knew she would say something about my pride," said Vegeta.

"...he's known as Vegeta," Oturan said. "He helped me escape from Speice's rampage. My grandmother also died at that day when my parents died. As Vegeta and I escape at Seraen, he trained me nowhere at the asteroids, until he suddenly went away without telling me.

As he was gone, I was wandering around the world until I went to planet Earth." She spoke in a depressive tone.

"Ten years later, everyone treated me like a criminal. As I was full of hatred, I started to train, but suddenly, I was arrested for harassment."

She starts shedding tears. "I spend three years in prison to train independently until Speice sent me free." Her voice breaks.

"He won't leave me alone because he is jealous my blood from a Saiyan!" She ran off the stage and went out of the ballroom.

"Oturan!" exclaimed Bulma. "Videl, I'll go see what's going on, okay?" Gohan asked. Videl shook her head. "Don't even think about harassing her, Gohan!" said Videl. Gohan follows Oturan. Goku stares at Gohan. "Gohan..." Goku said.

Outside the ballroom, Oturan starts sobbing as she was kneeling down. "Oturan!" said Gohan. He grabs Oturan, but she shoves him to let go of Gohan. "Don't touch me!" Oturan sobs.

Gohan kneel toward Oturan. "Oturan, I have something to tell you," said Gohan. Oturan starts to sniffles. "Guy almost told me the same origin as yours."

"How?" Oturan sniffled. "Your brother almost told me the same story two days ago, but in your origin," said Gohan. "I assume that your origin is to find Guy, instead of your nemesis. Guy told me that he has been training all by himself just to look for you." "It was all a coincidence?" Oturan sniffled.

Gohan stands up as he grabs Oturan's hand as she exclaimed, "Gohan!" "I'm not going to harass you..." said Gohan. "...trust me...you can cry all you like, yet it was all a coincidence." She stands up and starts hugging Gohan.

Oturan starts weeping again. "Gohan...you protected me when I first met you..." Oturan sniffled. "...and I thank you...the past is the past..."

Gohan grinned as he pull his handkerchief out of his suit pocket. "Take my handkerchief, and wipe all that tears on your face," said Gohan. Oturan gently wipe her face.

"How do I look?" Oturan asked. Gohan grinned again. "You're still beautiful," said Gohan. "Take my hand." Oturan grabs Gohan as he walk with Oturan back at the ballroom. "Don't worry! Oturan's okay!" Everyone applauded.

Guy Oturan walk toward Oturan. He kneel down with a ring. "Oturan, even though you were my younger sister, will you promise to married me?" Guy Oturan asked. "Oh, heavens, I knew you would ask me that! I would said yes!" exclaimed Oturan.

Guy Oturan put an engagement ring on Oturan's ring finger as they starts hugging each other. Everyone starts cheering. "That's my friend, my long lost friend," Vegeta said, emotionlessly. "Join her, Vegeta!" said Bulma. Vegeta stand toward Oturan, and then hugged her.

"Vegeta, you found your softer side!" Goku laughed. "Shut-" Vegeta shouts. He starts grinning. "Oh, what the heck. I admit it." Everyone continued cheering.

 **Afterwords:**

 _ **Another two weeks later, Oturan married to Guy Oturan. Everyone that Goku knows as a friend was invited. Every human on Earth admit that most Seraenians included Oturan and Guy Oturan are part of Goku's side. Oturan's hearts racing as she reach to beloved from everyone. She teaches every women about everything in romance. This is still just the beginning, when all it ended.**_

 **AB's Notes:**

 **When I first type this chapter, I keeping think about that chapter when Oturan went out of the ballroom in tears. After Gohan told Oturan that he knows what is going on with Guy Oturan, he heard almost the same origin as Oturan. I was crying my eyes out when it happens. Even the last time, I cried again when Oturan feels a lot better! Even a quick peek at that paragraph, I feel my eyes watering. This is the first time I've been so emotional in my own stories! There's one more chapter after this! Stay put while you review and follow me!**


	11. Shores Like White Waves Ending: Loveeee

**OMG! When I listen to this lyrics, I think this is perfect for the ending theme of Shores Like White Waves! Oturan probably have the perfect singing voice as Rihanna, and Vegeta almost has the singing voice as the rapper Future! Oh, my gosh! I think they would be a good group as a singer besides BxV! I don't own though, but Rihanna and rapper Future, does!**

Shores Like White Waves Ending Theme: Loveeee

Covered by Vegeta and Oturan

(Vegeta was standing on the rocks barefooted. He was wearing a white dress shirt unbutton, an undershirt, and matching trouser.)

Instrumental...

Vegeta: Ain't nothin' wrong with it

I don't wanna give you the wrong depression

I need love and affection

And I hope I'm not sounding too separate

I need love and affection

Love, love, love,

Love and affection

Love, love, L.O.V.E.E.E and affection

(Oturan hovers down toward Vegeta barefooted. She was wearing a spaghetti strap white short dress that has a cross on her back.)

Oturan: Oh, baby,

You're asking for wrong girl, maybe

You can give me what I want

Baby, come grab me tight and

When I'm drowning save me

Give it to me, naturally

If I'm your girl

Say my name, boy

Let me know I feel so unknown

We both grown so

How we feel we can let it shown

(I-I-I)

Won't play around

(I-I-I)

I wanna take you down

(I-I-I)

I need you now,

I need you now

Ohhhh...ohh...

(Vegeta starts sitting down.)

Vegeta: I don't wanna give you the wrong depression

I need love and affection

And I hope I'm not sounding too separate

I need love and affection

Love, love, love,

Love and affection

Love, love, L.O.V.E.E.E and affection

(Oturan sat behind Vegeta.)

Oturan: Boy, lately, you been stingy with your time

Got me wondering,

I'm pondering if I'm on your mind

Boy, I just wanna be in your reflection

You say I'm the one you want so come explain it

(Oturan stands up again.)

Don't slip,

Don't slip

Cause a fool man might push up on it

Don't really wanna lose this movement

While window shopping you own this

(I-I-I)

Don't put it down

(I-I-I)

Don't bug around

(I-I-I)

I want you now,

I want you now

Ohhhh...ohh...

(Vegeta kneel his knees to grab both Oturan's hands.)

Vegeta: I don't wanna give you the wrong depression

I need love and affection

And I hope I'm not sounding too separate

I need love and affection

Love, love, love,

Love and affection

Love, love, L.O.V.E.E.E and affection

(Oturan let go of Vegeta.)

Can you love me for more

I'll set you for my soul

Whoever turned you cold

(Vegeta grabs Oturan's arm.)

Vegeta/Oturan: You need to let them know

(Oturan turns at Vegeta again.)

I can work miracles

I work it typical

Oturan: (Typical…)

(Vegeta and Oturan did the Eskimo kiss as they closes their eyes.)

Vegeta/Oturan: And when I love you best,

You can feel my heart beating through my chest

Oturan: Ohhhh...ohh...

(Vegeta and Oturan turn away from each other.)

Vegeta/Oturan: I don't wanna give you the wrong depression

I need love and affection

Oturan: (No…)

Vegeta: And I hope I'm not sounding too separate

Vegeta/Oturan: I need love and affection

Love,

Vegeta: Love,

Vegeta/Oturan: Love, love and affection

Love,

Vegeta: Love, L.O.V.E.E.E and affection…

 **AB's Notes:**

 **The song Loveeee from Rihanna and Future fits both Vegeta and Oturan because Vegeta met Oturan before he met Bulma! OMG! I can't stop thinking about this miniparody! They are just close friends even though Oturan is 26 years younger than the Saiyan prince! Review and follow! XD ^_^**


End file.
